Find Me
by The Story Siren
Summary: Centuries ago, Alexandru lost the love of his life to a bloodthirsty mob of human raiding his castle. Now, he has found his love's reincarnation, and plans to never lose her again. But how can he reconcile with his lost love if she has no memory of her past life? Can the love that has been carried for centuries survive, or will it be lost to the ages? Vampire!Romania x Hungary fic.
1. Prologue

**AN: Okie dokie, fans of mine. Here goes nothing. I was in the mood for a Vampire!Romania x Hungary fanfic the other day, and while looking around on this site I realized something. All of the Vampire Romania x Hungary fics I could find were either too short, incomplete, or a brainsore to read. So I decided to write one of my own. Here goes nothing.**

Prologue

The castle walls themselves seemed to shake as the front doors were bashed against with battering rams. The bloodthirsty cries of the townspeople forcing their way into the castle echoed down the hallways and resounded in Elizabeta's ears as she ran, the only other audible noises being her panting breaths and her shoes against the stone floors. She turned corner after corner, ran down hallway after hallway, and stumbled down staircase after staircase until she reached the door she was looking for. Grasping the rusted handle, she grunted with effort as she pulled the door open and slipped inside.

The chamber she was faced with was large enough to hold a small village, but contained nothing save for a lone coffin. Despite her exhaustion, Elizabeta dashed over to the coffin and flung open the lid. Inside lay a handsome man sleeping peacefully, his porcelain face smooth with the calm of a deep sleep. But when Elizabeta opened the coffin lid, the man's eyelids snapped open to reveal eyes the color of blood, which immediately fixed on the woman standing before him.

"Elizabeta? What has happened?" He asked, sitting up and moving to stand before her. He sniffed the air for a moment, his eyes widening as he detected the smell of blood coming from the woman before him. "You are hurt. What has happened?" He asked again as he grasped her arms. The moment she felt him hold her arms, Elizabeta's legs buckled, and she collapsed. With the strength and speed of one of the supernatural, he caught her and lowered himself to the floor, cradling her in his arms. He brushed her matted hair away from her face and looked into her watering emerald eyes.

"My love, there is no time," She said weakly, her voice cracking and laced with pain. "A mob has come for us. They have attacked the castle and are breaking down the doors as we speak. It is only a matter of time before they find us." She coughed violently and winced, grasping her side. It was then that her lover looked down to see the source of the smell of blood, which was a gaping wound in her side.

"How did this happen?" He demanded. He moved to tear parts of her dress to staunch the wound, only to be stopped by her hand upon his.

"I attempted to barricade the main doors to stall the mob. It seems I was not fast enough. One of the men managed to get through the doors before I could stop them, and used his knife to do this to me. I managed to finish him off by playing dead, but the damage has been done. I am going to die tonight, my love. Of this I am certain." She finished her explanation with another wracking cough, from which blood came out of her mouth and spattered on her lover's face. He paid it no heed as tears collected in the corners of his eyes.

"I will not allow you to die," He said angrily. "I will change you and prevent your death." He moved to her neck, only to have her turn away weakly.

"No. It is not right, my love. It will not work. The body must have enough blood for the change to work, and I have already lost too much coming here." Elizabeta said, her voice growing fainter.

"What can I do?" The man asked desperately. "I love you! I cannot let you die like this!" He said, his voice breaking. The dying woman in his arms smiled softly, lifting her hand to cup his cheek.

"Listen to me," She whispered. "You must live."

"I cannot," He growled. "A life without you-"

"But you will not be without me," She interjected. "I am still human. I still have my soul. In some time, I shall be reincarnated. Although I may not remember you upon my rebirth, given time the memories may return. You must find me, my love, and help me to remember. Then we may be together again. I may not be the same person, but my soul is the same, and my love for you lives on," She said. "Promise me that you will live. Promise me that you will live to love me in another life."

"I promise," He swore, tears flowing freely now.

Seemingly content with his answer, the woman nodded and allowed her eyes to close. "You must go now, my love," She said, her voice faint. "They are coming and will soon be here."

The man shook his head, although he knew she could not see it. "I will not leave you," He said.

"You are not leaving me, dearest. You are simply going elsewhere to find me," She said. Her hand dropped from his face and back into her lap as her breathing slowed. "Find me," She whispered as she took her final breaths, "so we may be together once more."

"I will," The man promised as he heard her heartbeat slow to a stop. Through his tears he lowered himself to her lips for a final kiss before standing and placing her in his coffin. Closing the lid, he turned to the far wall and activated the panel to open his secret exit. Giving the chamber one last look, he vowed, "I will find you, my darling, and I will never lose you again," Before he shut the door and fled into the night.

**AN: So it's a little short, but remember that it's a prologue. Also, for those of you who are reading any of my other fics, know that I have not abandoned them, and will get to them when I can. Inspiration for my stories and new chapters come in waves. I can't control it. So one day I may feel like writing a new chapter for Treaty of Hearts, another day may be Beauty and the Beast... it's just how it is. But know this: I will NEVER up and dry abandon a story. Okay? Okay. R&R, please! If you find any spelling/grammatical errors and point them out to me, you will earn my eternal love. :P Stay tuned for the next chapter of Find Me. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Go Home

**AN: Chapter 1! Let's do it!**

Chapter 1: Let's Go Home

The sound of her cell phone's blaring ringtone woke Elizabeta Hedevary from her sleep. Groaning as she held her pounding head, the young woman sat up in bed and pressed answer.

"Hello?" She croaked, her voice dry and scratchy with fatigue and a hangover.

"Liz!" A voice blared through the phone, making Elizabeta wince and hold the phone a good arm's length from her ear.

"Gil… too early…" She whined, standing up and making her way to her apartment's kitchen.

"Too early? Liz, it's almost three in the afternoon," Gilbert told her.

That caught her attention. She swore and ran to the kitchen. "Is it really?" She asked, panicked. All she heard was the sound of her friend's obnoxious laughter from the other end of the line.

"No, not really," He said. "I just knew that that would be the fastest way to wake you up. It's only noon."

"I swear to God, Gil, if you were here right now…" Elizabeta threatened. "You wouldn't be laughing. I have an appointment this afternoon that I can't miss."

"I know," Gilbert said, his mirth dissolving at the mention of Elizabeta's upcoming date. "But I called to see if you could hang out afterwards."

"You want to hang out _again_?" Elizabeta asked. "I'm still recovering from last night's drinkfest. Speaking of which, how are you so sober and bubbly? You drank more than me!" She accused as she flung open the medicine cabinet and searched for the aspirin.

Gilbert scoffed. "It's because I'm awesome! And my Prussian heritage gives me a natural tolerance for German beer."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes, knowing that Gilbert couldn't see it over the phone. "Right. How could I forget the almighty Prussian race, and all of their wondrous abilities?" She said sarcastically, finding the aspirin and swallowing the pills. She grabbed herself a glass of water and took a hearty gulp.

"I suppose I'm awesome enough to forgive you this one time," Gilbert told her, missing the sarcastic tone of his friend's voice.

"Aren't you just a saint," Elizabeta muttered. "Listen, I have to start getting dressed. I'll call you later. When and where do you wanna meet up?" She asked.

"If your, ahem, 'appointment' is at two, how about we meet up at my place at six?" Gilbert asked.

"Sounds good," Elizabeta said. "Bye." She hung up and moved to the shower.

An hour later she was dressed and ready. She had chosen to wear a green dress that showed off her curves without appearing blatantly provocative. From what she had gathered on Roderich's profile, he was a modest, refined, and proper man from a wealthy family in Vienna. Why he had tried a dating website was beyond her, but Elizabeta hoped that the date would go well.

She gave herself one last check in the mirror, slipped on her heels, and exited her apartment. Locking her door, she turned to see her neighbor coming out of his apartment as well. "Hello, Feliks," She greeted.

A loud squeal filled the air as Feliks turned and saw her outfit. "Oh my gosh! You look so totally cute! Where are you off to?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm off to the date that you _ever so kindly_ set up for me," Elizabeta said, her sarcastic tone from earlier returning.

A month ago, Feliks had made a bet with Elizabeta. They agreed that whoever could pick up the most guy's numbers in a bar got to inflict some sort of punishment on the other one. For Elizabeta, she wagered that she'd make Feliks wear dresses for a week. For Feliks, he wagered that he'd set Elizabeta up on a dating site, and that she'd have to go on three dates a week for a whole month. Feliks ended up winning the bet, but Elizabeta found out later that he had taken her to a gay bar. Therefore, they both had to deal with their punishments, but Feliks continued to wear dresses after his punishment was up. Elizabeta, on the other hand, couldn't wait for her punishment to be over. So far, every date had been a disaster. Feliks loved hearing about how weird and awful the date turned out to be. Lucky for Elizabeta, today's date was the last date of the bet.

Feliks chuckled as they made their way to the first floor. "Hey, you agreed to the bet, fair and square." He said for the millionth time.

"Fair? It wasn't fair," Came her usual response.

"Oh, well. After today you'll be off the hook. So relax and have fun, Lizzy," Feliks said, winking.

"I'll try," Elizabeta said dramatically, rolling her eyes and laughing at her own antics.

They came out of their apartment complex and headed to the parking garage. Waving the other off as they headed to their individual destinations, Elizabeta got into her car and drove downtown to the café where she was to meet her date.

She entered the café and was shown to a quaint table, at which sat her date. He appeared delicate for a male, with a lithe build and a serious face. He wore a fancy-looking purple coat and looked as though he had never worked a day in his life. He had an air about him that seemed like he was dignified and composed, yet Elizabeta could feel that something was off about him. She realized what it was when they were going to order.

"You can have anything you'd like," He had said, "As long as it has a discount." She noticed that he himself ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. When she asked about it, he simply said "I like saving money," and left it at that.

Then there was the piano. When they began to talk about their interests, Roderich was instantly hooked on talking about his piano prowess. Apparently he was famous in Europe for his skills on the ivory keys. By the time their date had ended, Elizabeta never wanted to see another piano again. With a half-filled stomach and a promised call from Roderich, Elizabeta headed to Gilbert's house.

"Hey there, Liz!" Gilbert greeted as he flung open his door. He held a beer out to her, which she accepted gratefully. She walked inside and collapsed onto his couch, groaning. "How did the date with that Austrian pansy go?" He asked, and received another groan in response. "That bad, huh? Well, you know what they say: When a date goes sour, make every hour happy hour! Or something like that." He said.

Elizabeta nodded. "I can't argue with that," She said, downing a beer and moving to the kitchen for another.

Six hours later, Elizabeta was drunk as drunk could be. She had downed more beers than she could keep track of, and even Gilbert seemed a little tipsy for someone with such a high tolerance for alcohol.

"I'm gon' go home now," Elizabeta slurred, standing and stumbling to the door. "But I can't drive, so I'm gon' walk."

"No, Liz. S'too late," Gilbert argued. He tried to stand up to stop her, but stumbled and fell onto the coffee table.

"I'll be fine," She argued, waving him off. After three failed attempts to open the door, she finally managed to figure out how to turn the knob, and made her way out of the Prussian's house and down the street.

After wandering around for a good half an hour, Elizabeta found herself in a dark alleyway in the sketchy part of the city. Leaning against a wall, Elizabeta tried to focus her mind on where she needed to go. Suddenly, a figure approached her from the shadows.

"H-Hello?" She called out. "Who's there?" From the dim light of a streetlamp at the mouth of the alleyway, she saw a dirty and unkempt man standing before her, a rusty dagger clutched in his hand. He smiled at her, revealing yellowing and rotted teeth.

"Well, what do we have here? A lovely thing like you shouldn't be around here this late at night," The man said, his voice gravelly and laced with sickness. He approached her slowly, knowing that she couldn't escape.

"What do you want?" She asked, her mind clearing slightly as she was faced with a dangerous situation.

"Your valuables. And maybe a little more," The man said, eyeing her hungrily.

Rage coursed through her at the thought of this filthy man touching her. With a defiant and alcohol-induced battle cry, Elizabeta kicked the man in the groin and ran as fast as she could to the street. From behind her, she could hear the man getting to his feet and swearing angrily. In a few moments he yanked her back by the hair and held the dagger to her throat.

"That wasn't very ladylike," He scolded. "How about you apologize, and I'll make this quick?"

"Like hell I will!" Elizabeta spat, only to have her hair yanked harder.

"Alright then, let's have some fun!" The man said. But before the dagger could pierce her skin, car lights flooded the street and shone down upon them. The man immediately shoved her down and ran away.

Elizabeta shielded her eyes from the intense beams of the car, and just barely managed to make out the shape of another person as they approached. "Are you alright?" A male voice asked. It was thickly accented and carried a tone of warm concern. She looked up to see another male standing over her.

He was dressed in fancy clothes that reminded her slightly of Roderich's outfit earlier that day, but the stranger's clothes were a deep red, unlike Roderich's purple colored clothing. His hair, brown in the dim light, just barely brushed his shoulders. Finally, she looked into his eyes, which reflected the concern she heard in his voice. They were blood red, and this revelation sent chills down her spine. Deadly and Beautiful. Those were the only words that Elizabeta could find to describe the man before her. Yet despite the dangerous quality she could sense this stranger possessed, she felt no fear in his presence.

Elizabeta nodded slowly, and the stranger extended his hand to help her stand. She gratefully took hold of it, and rose to her feet shakily. "Thank you," She said slowly, turning to face the man who had just saved her life. "Do I know you?" She asked suddenly, the question blurting out before she could stop it. Silently cursing the beers she consumed earlier, she restated her question. "I mean, have we met before? You look familiar." She said.

The man chuckled smoothly and gave a good-natured shrug. "Perhaps," He said, his voice a rich tenor that sent a pleasurable shiver through her body. "Do you remember me from somewhere?" He asked, moving closer to stand mere inches from her face.

Their eyes locked, and Elizabeta felt her thoughts grow cloudy while her vision darkened. Those piercing red eyes were the only thing she could see in a tunnel of darkness as she lost consciousness, the stranger's familiar voice the only thing she recognize in a sea of white noise. She felt her body go limp as the man's arms wound around her, and the last thing she heard before she succumbed to sleep was: "Let's go home."

**AN: This is why drinking is bad, kids. You get saved from mugging/raping/death by hot guys who hypnotize you and kidnap you. Okay, so maybe it doesn't sound so bad that way... ANYWAYS, R&R! Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Find Me". Until next time! **


End file.
